Deathless
by Missiles24
Summary: A human ventures out of the military camp, sick of watching the tortured infected and runs among a Hunter, who has every intention of not killing him.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, yay!**

**Umm, apparently I'm not allowed to do the Author Notes according to the terms and.. stuff, but EVERYONE else pretty much does it.. so yeah..**

**Well, I hope you enjoy my very strange story.**

Today was the day.

I'm fed up with this. It's absolutely horrible.

Let me explain - It's been 4 weeks since the outbreak of the "Green Flu" Virus, and the military still cannot find a cure.

I'm a survivor who was 'lucky' enough to be rescued at a swamp near a military camp, and was took there during the third day of this outbreak.

It was the second worst time of my life. Three days where I had to kill everything in sight, watch my friends and family get infected or get killed by a infected, avoid getting smashed to death by a Tank and had nowhere to go. Atall.

Apparently, this "Green Flu" was human made, and the government was to secretly let it out to lower human population, then capture the "infected" ones they had sent out once the population had gone down a fair amount.

But they hadn't even done a test of some sort. They didn't expect people to become infected themselves, and soon it was just too late.

So they ran off somewhere, leaving the entire world to rot behind them.

Anyway, back to the present.

My job here is to guard testing labs, incase anything goes wrong and the test subjects get out or something. Yes, they 'employed' normal survivors like me, since the human population was so scarce.

And I hated it, so much.

Watching the infected suffer was the worst experience of my life, the second being me trying to actually live in this world.

They had been human once, hadn't they? They didn't deserve this, it was not their fault and was not right. Sure, it will save others but that's not the point torturing them like this, sometimes even shooting them a little to stop them from moving.

I had had enough of this. I was leaving, whether they liked it or not, shooting anyone who protested and going somewhere. I didn't care where. Anywhere but here.

I couldn't try and help the infected here though, they would probably kill me themselves if the military didn't.

I was lucky I was one of the first, as I was on the bottom floor, which would make getting out a he'll lot easier.

I waited until I saw the light come between the door before counting down. The door always slid open slightly when not locked, but no one seemed to notice.. No one but me.

I counted from 5, looked over my shoulder and sprinted for the door, banging it open with my side.

Someone shouted something but I didn't care. I was getting out of here, today and now.

I skidded around a corner, jumped a dumpster and ran at top speed for the gate.

I heard someone behind me so I went left, behind some stacked barrels before heading off for the left side of the gate.

The gate was easy to climb. You would of thought they would of put a better gate really, incase of infected but no, they put a simple metal gate that had little joining parts in-between that stuck out like a entire brick.

I hopped up one, scrambled up the next and finally onto the last.

I heart more shouting and the noise of a gun cocking so I knew I had to hurry.

Not thinking, I attempted to jump the entire gate but got caught on the top part, it being a sharp part made it even worse.

I spun back around, smacked my face on the metal and ripped my shirt entirely, before falling to the ground.

I hit the ground hard, with a small scream that a loud thud completely covered.

I rolled over to a pillar next to the gate and lied perfectly still, listening.

I heard the others swear some, some bullets fly along with a yell saying "Don't waste your ammo!", and lastly a loud bellow of "Ah who needs ya, I'd rather you rot out there anyway!"

As they walked away slowely, I attempted to get to my feet but failed and collapsed down onto the rough concrete below me.

I bit my lip in order to shut up and felt pretty drowsy.

A pain in my leg started rising quickly, so I had probably only pulled a muscle.

I got up slowly and hopped away to freedom.

There was a little town not far from here, and I could go there for a while before going elsewhere.

When I was about halfway I heard growls but ignored them. I still had my Desert Eagle so I wasn't completely screwed.

As I staggered into a house, slamming the door behind me I went into a room that had surprisingly soft carpet and instantly lied down, out of breath from all that hopping around.

I lied there for a good 5 minutes before deciding to get up. It would be a good idea for me to rest a bit more then set out on a journey someplace far from here.

I saw this weird curvy couch and immediately went to it and got comfy.

It was a soft couch, with only a few bits missing from it, which was a nice change. Normally sofas were ripped up and ruined.

I must of dozed off or something because I heard scratching outside.

I shot up, scampered out of the room and found the source of the noise - the door.

Low growls came through it aswell as quickening scraping noises. I retrieved my Desert Ea-

..What?

I felt nothing there, checked my other pocket, same result.

I quickly searched the carpet room, all I found was air.

I even checked the windows, completely forgetting about the noise and found a Hunter at the doorstep, scratching furiously to try and break the door.

It was a good, sturdy sort-of-metal door which was doing a great job at withstanding the Hunters blows.

I readied myself in the carpet room, staying low and ready to spring if anything came through.

Scraping noises came from outside, and then a loud shatter of glass.

I got lower, my leg was surprisingly easy to walk on, it just hurt a little above the kneecap.

More scraping noises..

A bit of whining..

..Nothing.

I waited for 10 whole minutes. Nothing. Not a sound. Either he had gone off, or he was being proper sneaky.

I gradually moved towards the door, being extremely quiet.

Bad move.

When I was just at the start of the door, the Hunter pounced in, leaped off of the other wall diagonally and landed right into me, pinning me against the floor.

I screamed on impact, a mix of shock and fear flowing through my body.

He instantly searched me, flipped me over roughly and searched my front.

He then stared at me, keeping his weight on me and holding me securely, I was surely dead.

I tried to flip and go backwards, didn't work. It just made him growl and hold me even more firm.

I yelped and stayed still, staring up at him. It was only now I noticed I was shaking with fear.

..This was odd.. He hadn't killed me within 10 seconds.. Which was very strange.

I just lied under him, not making any noise. This seemed to anger him as he shook me slightly, but I remained silent. I didn't want to be played with, I would prefer a quick, painless death which I was now attenpting to trick him into doing.

He then reached up and ran his claws down my arm, very deeply and slowly.

I almost bit my Tongue off while not yelling, seeing blood pour out of my arm made it even worse.

He then sat up, still staring at me. We stayed like this for a while, him staring at me and me shutting my eyes and keeping my mouth closed.

He screeched a little, only getting more silence off me. My plan seemed to be working.. Hopefully he would get angry and cut my throat or something. A lovely painless death for me. Better than torture and.. torture.

Instead he shifted back, and pressed onto my heart, listening for the beat.

My heart was beating like crazy which didn't help anything, but he seemed extremely shocked by this and jumped away, into the furthest corner of the couch and turned around from me.

I.. W.. Eh?

I got up, unable to bear my arms pain anymore and held it tightly, completely not knowing what to do.

He spun around and I froze, and tried to prepare a defence, but he just looked at me and whined.

I took a step away slowly, aiming for the door to run out of.

He just watched me as I moved. Not missing a thing.

I opened the door violently and bolted it behind the house, running in-between houses and keeping in cover.

I heard him snarl loudly and come after me, banging the ground after every leap.

In the end I just gave up. Completely fed up with this world. I toppled over as everything went black, hearing thuds get quieter and quieter..

**I should update at least once a day. Reviews are enabled for anonymous as well. Hope you sorta liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dodgey second chapter is done.**

**A bit shorter than the other one, sorry 'bout that.**

**I hope you like it, and do please feel free to review! Whether you like it or not, I really do suck at writing and needs to feed on your tips.**

I awoke in a-

Wow, I woke up. That was very odd. Very odd indeed. I thought I would of been already served as a meaty snack for that bloody Hunter. Come to think of it, I better check for him first..

I tilted my head up, snapping my eyes open again and scanned this room I was in, finding no infected. Good. Very good.

I tried to get up off.. Something soft and familiar but flopped backwards and landed onto softness again.

Oh no.

I just realised I was back in the 'carpet room' which was stra- which was BAD, knowing that hunter would probably be lurking about somewhere.

I was on the curvy couch again, laying flat over half of it.

I checked my pockets again. No Desert. Damn.

I got up and Christ did it hurt. My back ached every centimetre of the way and I had an awful headache coming on.

I rested against the end of one side, attempting to think of an explanation for me being here..

The Hunter.

I was probably just here to be toyed with and be tortured, to provide some entertainment for him.

No thanks, I'll pass on that one.

First I listened for any noises that could mean there was a presence of a Hunter.

*Growl*  
>*Snarl*<p>

Yep, he was here all right.

I SLOWLY got up this time, and hobbled towards the door area. God, I could still actually move. Lucky me, I can sort-of walk like a normal human. What joy.

I turned left, finding him to see what he was doing aswell as trying not to be heard by him.

I used the wall for support as I carefully (and quietly) went along the hallway, going towards the source of the noise.

I found myself a kitchen with potatoes in a bowl. Great, atleast I wouldn't starve to death.

I peered left and saw him, flapping his arm like a madman, trying to get rid of something caught on it.

..It was pretty funny to watch.

He would waft his arm like crazy for about 5 seconds, growling the entire time, and then freeze, seeing it still on him and snarl, only to repeat the same process over and over again.

I watched for a good minute before he figured he could bite the white stringy thing, and tore it off bit by bit.

Oh right, I had been so busy keeping myself amused I completely forgot about my great escape.

I didn't have long left now, he was already halfway through the stuff.

Then I noticed a ripped first aid kit on a counter beside him.

.. He wasn't hurt.. Surely that couldn't be for me.. He was probably just exploring it for. Some reason.. Maybe bordom?

Anyway, I was about to creep through but his head snapped towards me, just as I had gone back behind the wall.

Another oh no.

I hurried back to my original place, not being too loud and laid in the exact same position and spot as I was before I woke up.

I waited and after about 2 minutes heard rushing coming towards me.

I was startled by his sudden leap on the other curve, and held my breath to stop me from making a noise.

..Back to square one..

He crept towards me, I felt his breath bouncing off my face. Wow, he needs a breath mint. BADLY.

He came even closer, and I got warmth from his body heat come towards me.

He sniffed me quickly, then sat up and shook me slightly. Not this AGAIN.

I didn't want to 'wake up' but he continued to shake me, but kept the same amount of force each time.

I slowly opened my eyes, giving the sleeping impression as much as I could while he carefully put me down, and backed away.

I sat up, rubbed my head and saw him staring directly at me from across the couch.

I pretended to be surprised even though I wasn't by giving him the 'wide eyes' and shuffling backwards. I didn't need to fake my fear, not one bit. As much as I tried, I could never overcome my fear of death. Even though it may seem different in reality, I am actually truly scared but try to do the best option when I know it cannot be avoided.

He didn't move for a while, but occasionally looked behind himself, almost guarding me.

I squirmed a little just before he unexpectedly reached his arm out my way.

I backed right away, but he didn't move it. I looked at him. He was either grinning or pulling the scariest smile in the world on purpose.

He seemed persistent but made no attempt to rush me, he just held his arm out with the freaky grin.

I guessed it was some sort of 'handshake', but didn't know for sure. Maybe it was a trick, or sign lan- no, not that one. After a whole minute that couldn't be it. Maybe he was smart. Maybe that kit was for me after all.

If I denied, I would die.  
>If I accepted, I.. I dunno what would happen, but it would be avoiding my biggest fear and hey - I've wanted an opportunity like this since I set foot in zombieland, and even more since I started my sick 'Job'.<p>

So I accepted his offer, shaking his hand firmly, while staying back and somehow watching his face and claws at the same time.

He got up, that 'smile' still on his face and reached for me, actually wanting to help me up.

I took his hand and yelled as he yanked me from the couch straight onto his back and pounced away, taking me with him.

Oh dear. What had I done. This is gonna be a looong day.

**Next chapter out tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 Day late :(**

**WOW! My first bad story, and already 3 followers and 1 favorite. :D Thank you, random people on FanFiction!**

**Just a "Thinking" chapter really. **

I screamed the entire trip even though he had me securly on his back, and leaped slower than normal. It was like flying on air, really. The bumpy scary way of flying on air. Luckily there was no wall-jumps (Thank god).

He stopped in the kitchen, and I got off right away, the world spinning slowly around me.

He held my shoulder and used his other hand to point at the first aid kit, then back to me. Oh. Okay I was wrong - it actually was for me. But the only thing that was bad now was my leg, which a few pills could lower the pain. My headache had completely gone aswell as my blurry vision, and my lungs didn't burn from me sprinting the other day. I also noticed some of my top ripped at the sides, probably from him 'saving' me.

This was just a bit too quick for me, I meet a Hunter who doesn't kill me - and may of saved my entire life even though he didn't have too for any reason atall - and after a handshake is instantly my best friend or something?

I needed to think for a moment. Really badley. Just about our.. 'friendship' in general.

I went in a corner that had been formed by two blue counters and sat on it, and saw him following along behind me.

I wonder if he understood English? Well, I had never spoke to him before, but it could'nt hurt to try, right?

"I just.. Need a moment." Simple. Short and to the point.

He tilted his head at this and sat down beside me, which was sort of annoying and.. Scary, to be honest. A Hunter next to me isn't what I really want in my thinking time. He was probably just trying to comfort me so I left him here with me, and began to think, ignoring his light breathing next to me.

First off I thought about the good things of having him with me for a while.

He would probably help me if I needed it.  
>He would possibly defend me.<br>He may actually be a actual friend in this wilderness.

But I soon thought about the bad things..

He was smart. He was as smart as hell. Maybe this was all a big trick? ..But surely he would of killed me at the very first moment he could of done..

The rest of the bad things were kind of got rid of by the good, except one:

He could turn bad and kill me.

But I was willing to take that chance.

Then I wondered about his friendly ways. Maybe he wasn't affected as much by the infection? Perhaps he thought ahead with things, like friendship? He could be lonely, with less and less survivors I also noticed more and more infected turning on each other. Lastly; why was he here? He was dangerously close to the military camp, or did he by any chance see me run out and thought I-

A sudden shake shocked me back into reality, he seemed a bit bored of me sitting still and not doing a thing, and pointed to the kit again.

Wow. He really DID care about me.

I nodded and hopped down, used the other fortunately clean counters to help me shift along until I got to the kit.

I snatched it up while looking through a window in the kitchen. Rain. I never realised I could hear it until now. It was perfectly sunny before I left the world for a bit, and that 'bit' must of been a very long while.

Inside the kit was the normal supplies other than the exception of a smaller bandage roll, and it was obvious why. My arm ached so much but was going down, and to be honest, all I wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm fine." I told him firmly. I received a huff from him and a point to my leg. "I'm alright, really. I'll save it for later, thanks." I said while strapping the kit to my back, since nothing else was needed there. Thanks. The first of presumably many on our upcoming 'adventures'.

I went along into the dining room that I noticed was attached to the kitchen with a stone arch joining the two, and sat down. I called him over and he jumped up onto the table, staring right at me.

I wanted to ask him some things here for example;

"Why are you not killing me?" I mean, I was very grateful for him not killing me. I bet he meant no harm atall. He was probably just checking if I was actually ALIVE earlier, which would explain his shocked reaction to my heartbeat. He should of checked that first, really, but he's infected, I'll give him that.

He just shrugged at me. That was good. Very good. I knew he could understand my words, even a little, and still knew how to respond.

I started generating some random thoughts into words.

"Are you bored?" He shook his head.

"Are you fed up and just taking a random risk?" Same result, a bit slower this time.

"Are you lonely and wa-" I got cut off by his quick nodding and his sudden closeness.

"A friend.." those words trailed off my lips into the small space of air between us. He seemed very fond of me. Well, I was a human who ran away from humans into the infected areas.. So I don't blame him for choosing me, really. I also only had a pistol when I went out, and don't even have it now.

I patted his back slowly and gently. I don't know what made me do it, I just.. DID it. Probably knowing I wouldn't be alone for a while, and believe me, in these conditions, you take and good thing as a gift. He didn't seem to mind. Infact, he seemed to like it. Purring softly and laying on the table. Wow he got happy easily. I'm sure that could be a good advantage in the future.

As the sun began to set over the clouds, I headed upstairs. I hadn't even checked the house out properly yet, or even noticed the colours properly. I saw the camp in the distance. I would have too move further away tomorrow, and I was pretty sure that wasn't a problem anymore.

I went up slowly, not putting too much pressure on my leg, but he waited below. When I got to the top and was about to 'allow' him to follow, he jumped it in one giant jump, almost landing on me.

I chuckled to myself and began to explore. I would get used to him, eventually. Until then our friendship would be a surprise a minuite, which I didn't mind much. Finally, something to enjoy in this hell we don't even call earth anymore.

**Please press that button below and review!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter out.. sometime soon?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I was so long dear readers! I've been very busy at home and not had much time to focus on this story.**

**I hope you can understand this.**

**But anyway, this one is out, so yeah.. review? :D**

**It's very short yeah, sorry, I didn't have a lot of time but I know you all wanted a chapter, so I made a smaller one. Ok? Good.**

First I searched a the room on my left. I liked left today, it seemed to be lucky for me. I don't know where he went off too, but I wanted to see what this house was like.

A dark blue wall, and empty. Completely empty. Not that one then..

Half - connected to this room was one with cream walls, a big bed dead in the middle, 2 windows and a few cupboards. It was ok, a HUGE improvement from the other one.

Turning left AGAIN along the stair's banister there was a room with just a TeleVision in it. This house was like a maze to find items. Without the hedges and challenge - ok, forget the maze idea.

Going backwards then going right was a regular bathroom, working shower and all (Wow!), another bedroom almost exact to the other one, and a door on the right side that just wouldn't budge.

He appeared here, shoving me away roughly and full on pouncing the door, opening it aswell as flying inside.

I rushed forward a bit and laughed aloud, I couldn't help myself. It must of hurt massively but it was the only amusing thing I had seen in weeks.

I heard noises and bangs so I decided to check in on him.

I placed my hand where the door used to be and whirled in, only to hear screeches and be knocked straight back out by him crashing into me and sending us both straight into the wall, with me landing right into him.

I got up off of him and yanked him up, and god was he light. He could carry me, and I could easily carry him aswell. He was so light, I even placed my hands around his chest and could lift him up with ease and plonk him down gently on his feet - and I bet he could do the same to me aswell.

He completely shook slightly - like we do when were cold (Well, I do. You might be alien or something.) and then clung to me, which surprised me and almost made me fall over.

"..What?" I asked as he still held onto me.

"Get off!" I shouted, shaking my leg but he refused and stayed attatched to me.

He then switched to my other leg and I stumbled forwards and hopped off to the bedroom again.

He switched again as I got to the bed so I wouldn't smack into the hard ground and I fell forwards onto it, and he finally let go of me, only to jump up and steal my medkit from my back, then run off.

"Hey!" I was annoyed now, I didn't need my stuff being stolen. I thought about staying and hiding under the bed but he would worry and probably run off - or he might even 'scold' me for it.

So I chased after him.

Luckily he avoided the stairs so the falling possibility went, but he did go into the room-that-I-never-saw-thanks-to-his-incredible-pouncing-skills, which I thought could be a trap so I slowly peered around the door.

It was a room that must of been having work done on it before the apocalypse since it was a load of wooden planks all joined together like a big jigsaw with a few missing pieces.

And there he was, at the other side of the room, wafting the kit infront of himself. I'm glad he didn't choose the empty room, I didn't need him leaping around like mad off the walls.

I slowly walked forward, taking a few random turns and stupidly jumped for the kit, but he moved and I went smack into the wall.

I began to think if this was a game or something - he WAS doing that creepy smile so it must be. I decided to play along for a while to subliminally 'thank' him for saving me and for his friendliness.

I made sure I said stuff like "Aww cmon!" and "Give it!" to keep it realistic and enjoyable for him, but I purposelly slowed down and he finally chucked it in my direction, which I caught with a bit of direction adjusting.

I strapped it back on, scowling at him. I was in badly in need of a rest and didn't need no more games.

He then quickly came towards me and poked me, and as I turned backed away a little.

I gave him the 'Eh?' face and continued, but he prodded me again. I went along expecting another and as he did it, I poked him back and ran.

He then chased after me, poked me, and ran off himself.

So began the next game.

**Next chapter's out as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really don't like this chapter. I will probably re - do it at some point later on. So if you liked the others but not this, it's fine.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

I caught him in the second bedroom and dragged him down to the floor. We were like kids all over again. I didn't know if he might bite me or something but it was fun and he seemed to be keeping his killing instincts at bay.

Oh, I bet he was starving.

But his heart must be beating, and he seemed just fine here so I guess I had some time to think about what I could feed him.

We rolled around on the floor for a while and he suddenly squirmed and made a funny raspy noise.

I stopped and got up, and he looked down at his hoodie top.

I crouched down and looked, nothing was there. I softly poked him there and he made the noise again and twitched madly.

That's when I discovered something amazing.

He was ticklish!

I did it again, and again, and he kept 'laughing' and jumping away, but I caught him and had him back down within seconds.

I stopped after a few minutes, I know I hate being tickled so I couldn't really do it for long incase he noticed he could do it on me.

I only just realised that I hadn't been scratched yet. Not one part of me was hurting, other than my leg a tiny bit.

I wanted to praise him but.. How could I? Speech? Food?

Ah food. A great idea for a 'gift'. I could tell him then.

He came over to me and was gonna to do something but I rudley put one finger in his face and asked him a silly question that I knew the answer too;

"Are you hungry?"

He froze as I spoke and I got a immediate reaction of nods and a tug to get going.

"Alright" I told him with a chuckle. To be honest, he was very cautious and careful of me. He never showed much aggression and never normally MADE me go anywhere by force, which was very friendly and kind of him.

As we quickly scurried downstairs he waited by the door. Oh I got it. He thought we had to go hunt or something. I shook my head and he scratched the door, not understanding me.

"The food is here, we don't have to go anywhere." Ok, I lied - we had to go somewhere soon because of the military, but that's not what I meant.

He looked confused and waved his hands as if too say 'Go on then'. So I leaded the way into the kitchen and opened a cupboard, him next to me peering inside.

I saw chicken and rice. Good. 2 of my favourites. I'm surprised the military hadn't taken these but then I thought about the best befo-

Oh right, I remember learning about how long food lasts, and know for a fact uncooked food can last for months. I couldn't even see a expirory date on either of then anyway.

The chicken was and looked fine, and he seemed to like the smell so I would feed him it - he seemed to be very keen on eating it.

The rice was without a doubt fine, which got me thinking: Why hasn't the military got and used this perfectly good food?

Laziness, I thought and smirked. They were lazy. Any besides, they could rot for all I cared.

He must of noticed me skipping out of earth because he did the 'light shaking' thing again with a grunt to wake me back up.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. He huffed and pointed to the food.

"Yes yes I'm on it." I told him and then ordered him to wait on the counter, and he did what he was told with a whine.

It would be strange eating with him, but there was a first for everything.. Right?

**Review? Next chapter/chapters out: in about 2 - 3 days? That OK?**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of, surprise!**

**Secondly, I'm sorry these chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. The next one will hopefully be longer. Not uber-epic long but sorta long.**

**Thirdly, thank you for all your reviews and tips! :D**

**Lastly, Enjoy this story!**

As I prepared our meal I thought about something useful for once - trust. I had been with him for what, an hour at the top most? And already I played games with him, talked to him, and neither of us why shy of another. Pretty strange, actually.

I was microwaving the rice since the microwave lookesld decent compared to the actual cooker. There was food EVERYWHERE in there. No way you'll see me eating in there.

Anyway, for him? I broke a bit more than half the chicken raw, attempted to take a few bones out and that was it, really. The only bad thing about chicken for him unlike flesh was the blood content. But I'm pretty sure he won't mind.

I took the rice out and just dumped it down on a plate. I really couldn't be bothered to put chicken in it, even though that would be a lot nicer. I wasn't that hungry either and I could maybe use the other chicken bit later.

This may sound rude of me, but for him? I chucked it to him. I don't think he minded, I think he preferred it anyway.

I sat down and ate a bit turning around every now and then to watch him. It was actually very interesting. He attacked it first, poked it some, ripped it up and ate it in 3 bites. Nice technique..

It was dark out now, alot darker than before when I looked out. Sleep. Huh. How would sleeping work with him?

I finished the yucky plain rice, settee it down on the counter and he had disappeared somewhere.

I soon found him scratching the door.

He wanted to go..?

Well, I couldn't not let him go now could I?

I slowly made my was over and opened it, and he walked out looking around the outside world.

I wrapped a arm around his stomach and pulled him back a bit, and asked a question:

"Why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?"

Or maybe he was hungry, that was a good cause too. I knew quite sure he liked his food.

And you know? I didn't want him to leave. I know he's 'dangerous' but he's not. He's my friend. He saved my life, kept me company, even played games with me but he was going.

Or maybe he just wanted to run about or go out for a while?

Perhaps I should shut up and let him say the real answer.

He was staring at me, but then pointed directly up the the stars above us.

I didn't get it.

He did a noise that sounded like a sigh, and searched around then pointed to the half - moon.

'Night' I thought. "You go for night?"

He nodded and walked a bit more out.

I followed him saying "Will you be back by morning?"

He twirled around again, probably thinking I was back by the door and did a tiny squeak noise and nodded, 'smiling' again.

That was good. He only went out at night. Probably for my own safety.

Then, I noticed the military camp that was getting slightly bigger in the distance.

I picked him up and he fought against it a bit, but then relaxed. I got him to behind our house and stood him down, and pointed.

"That way." I said sternly.

He shook his head and went backwards, but I stopped him. No way I was risking this. He seemed to be angry by me keep getting in his way because he growled a bit.

"Please, I don't want you to get shot."

He 'sighed' again and leaped on top of the house, and laid there still.

I didn't get it, and after 5 minutes of nothing I went back in my house, but looked out of the window to make sure he didn't try and go there again.

Good, he didn't. At least that's one thing I've tought him. I wonder why he slept out on the roof? Guarding?

I could think in the morning, I was tired and needed rest.

I went upstairs, hauled myself onto the bed and had to think about one thing..

What game should we play tomorrow?

**One day in 6 chapters. How nice.**

**↓↓↓ Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of, surprise!**

**Secondly, I'm sorry these chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. The next one will hopefully be longer. Not uber-epic long but sorta long.**

**Thirdly, thank you for all your reviews and tips! :D**

**Lastly, Enjoy this story!**

As I prepared our meal I thought about something useful for once - trust. I had been with him for what, an hour at the top most? And already I played games with him, talked to him, and neither of us why shy of another. Pretty strange, actually.

I was microwaving the rice since the microwave lookesld decent compared to the actual cooker. There was food EVERYWHERE in there. No way you'll see me eating in there.

Anyway, for him? I broke a bit more than half the chicken raw, attempted to take a few bones out and that was it, really. The only bad thing about chicken for him unlike flesh was the blood content. But I'm pretty sure he won't mind.

I took the rice out and just dumped it down on a plate. I really couldn't be bothered to put chicken in it, even though that would be a lot nicer. I wasn't that hungry either and I could maybe use the other chicken bit later.

This may sound rude of me, but for him? I chucked it to him. I don't think he minded, I think he preferred it anyway.

I sat down and ate a bit turning around every now and then to watch him. It was actually very interesting. He attacked it first, poked it some, ripped it up and ate it in 3 bites. Nice technique..

It was dark out now, alot darker than before when I looked out. Sleep. Huh. How would sleeping work with him?

I finished the yucky plain rice, settee it down on the counter and he had disappeared somewhere.

I soon found him scratching the door.

He wanted to go..?

Well, I couldn't not let him go now could I?

I slowly made my was over and opened it, and he walked out looking around the outside world.

I wrapped a arm around his stomach and pulled him back a bit, and asked a question:

"Why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?"

Or maybe he was hungry, that was a good cause too. I knew quite sure he liked his food.

And you know? I didn't want him to leave. I know he's 'dangerous' but he's not. He's my friend. He saved my life, kept me company, even played games with me but he was going.

Or maybe he just wanted to run about or go out for a while?

Perhaps I should shut up and let him say the real answer.

He was staring at me, but then pointed directly up the the stars above us.

I didn't get it.

He did a noise that sounded like a sigh, and searched around then pointed to the half - moon.

'Night' I thought. "You go for night?"

He nodded and walked a bit more out.

I followed him saying "Will you be back by morning?"

He twirled around again, probably thinking I was back by the door and did a tiny squeak noise and nodded, 'smiling' again.

That was good. He only went out at night. Probably for my own safety.

Then, I noticed the military camp that was getting slightly bigger in the distance.

I picked him up and he fought against it a bit, but then relaxed. I got him to behind our house and stood him down, and pointed.

"That way." I said firmly.

He shook his head and went backwards, but I stopped him. No way I was risking this. He seemed to be angry by me keep getting in his way because he growled a bit.

"Please, I don't want you to get shot."

He 'sighed' again and leaped on top of the house, and laid there still.

I didn't get it, and after 5 minutes of nothing I went back in my house, but looked out of the window to make sure he didn't try and go there again.

Good, he didn't. At least that's one thing I've tought him. I wonder why he slept out on the roof? Guarding?

I could think in the morning, I was tired and needed rest.

I went upstairs, hauled myself onto the bed and had to think about one thing..

What game should we play tomorrow?

**One day in 6 chapters. How nice.**

**↓↓↓ Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right.**

**Why was this so long, you ask?**

**Well first off my internet decides to leave me. Which was fine, I could upload multiple files at once. Fine.**

**Secondly I forgot to save half of chapter 8. No probleymo, it happens.**

**Thirdly my computer crashed and I had to reset it back, and about here I sort of rage quitted with my computer for a while, as well as this story.**

**But wait no longer, I will (hopefully) be updating it full time again! Yaay...**

I woke up early by the sound of scraping. Ugh. Can't I have a few more hours of sleep? I wonder if he slept anyway. But.. No! I didn't want to lose my.. Only friend!

I yawned but quickly hurried over to the saferoom door, yanking off the bar and swinging the door open.

"Morning, my fr-!"

A slam to the ground.

What a nice way to be greeted.

It was him, thank God. (For once God actually did something worthy of a thank!)

He snarled in my face and pulled me up, threw his arm up in the door's direction and glared at me.

..Well, safety first I guess..

I nodded, my head had unfortunately landed bang on the wooden floor, just CENTIMETERES away from the carpet. Well, that's my usual luck back.

I shut the door securely, applied the bar and swirled back around.

He was crouched in the kitchen, eager to get back in that cupboard that contained the chicken yesterday.

Which reminded me of todays mission:

Move out, somewhere away from here.

He whined and got frustrated, staring at me for assistance.

I grabbed his arm and tugged him away, ordering him to 'stay' as I gathered my supplies.

I'm so lucky that I have a HUNTER that actually listen to me.

As I grabbed my gun, half - first aid kit and anything else I could find, and headed out with him.

His hunger (Along with mine) would have to wait.

And our journey of.. Some time begins.

**This chapter is just really here to say I'm continuing on. Thank you all my lovely followers, see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Great, yet another drawback. This one was a HUGE one.**

**A hacker got into my account for YouTube advertising. If you know me on YouTube you will know about this.**

**You may be thinking "Sigh.. another pathetic excuse", and I don't blame you. But this is what happened.**

**HOPEFULLY these things won't ever happen again. If you have removed this story from your list, I can honestly say I would do the same.**

**But here's number 9. Enjoy.**

Finally, we were getting away from that wretched place. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be going back there soon if EVER which was nice for me to know. No more shall I have to see the poor infected die. But then again, no more humans. Ever.

Well this was worth it. An adventure for me and a Hunter (as strange as it sounds), travelling a fraction of the deceased world for no purpose whatsoever. Sounds great, eh?

As we walked downhill further I noticed how he walked. Not his actual walk, but how he acted to his surroundings. He looked around like it was amazing to see a house, staring at each one for a few seconds then directing his gaze to another. A bit weird but.. But nothing. Surely he had seen this before.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, curved to the back of me and started running, but at the same time pushing me. He must want to go quicker, probably boredom or danger, but most likely boredom.

I walked a bit quicker. I couldn't be bothered to run in this heat. I only just realised there was no rain today. G.. Bad. I wonder how he felt wrapped in that THING every day. It wasn't even a hoodie anymore. Just some tattered jumper by the looks of it. And it stank of mixed foul stenches. AND I had to put up with it all day long. Pulling it off of him? No chance. If you have a death wish go ahead and try. You'll be gone in a few seconds, your body gone in just a few more.

He must of noticed my speed so he went for the kit again, tugging it but not getting it off. I almost fell over from that. Quite annoyed, I span around which made him spin with me, then stopped in a flash causing him to stumble away, but I caught him before he could.

"Patience." I told him firmly. I got a whine in return but I was sticking with my decision this time. Well, I do most times but still. All he did next was walk and sigh, but I saw something that made me immediately stop him.

A house! But not just a house, a house with alive windows, nothing bordered up and it was also pretty big. This would do for now, and prehaps forever. No, that would be boring. Surely there's a better house out there, free of charge. All you have to pay is a few bruises from attempting to get in. But hey! This one was ours.

I then started to think about communication between us two. I definately need to start speaking more to him. I barely ever talk to him. He doesn't need a name, and he doesn't need to know mine. Only when other Hunters appear would that be a problem, but he would always stick by me (I hope). And anyway, friends talk to each other, interact, do all sorts. I need to do more things with him, somehow. If he's going to be my friend in this wilderness he should do more things with me.

..What about talking? I could teach him that. Then he could say everything, why he helped me, why he acts strange sometimes, is he hungry, everything!

"Hey, can you speak?" I said while beginning opening this posh White door. In response he growled and sighed in that order. Wait.. did I ask this before? I can't remember now, it seems like ages to me.

Couldn't he atleast try to? I don't care how he sounds. I've put up with the other infected so I won't laugh or anything. "Go on. Say hello. Anything. Please can you just try?" He sighed loudly but nothing more came out from his mouth. Just complete stillness as he stared at the house, focusing one one specific part. I sighed quietly to myself and shook it off but I guess it is a big step for him. Or maybe he just can't speak. That's also a big possibility.

As we entered the house something familiar happened. I slammed to the ground, but stopped my fall slightly with my arms and to spin over to roll away.

It was annoying when I got pounced.

"Really, you gotta learn to stop that, even if you are exi-" Suddenly I was grabbed, and got taken out of the house at great speed. Shock and confusion came over me as I was literally thrown up on this dusty and broken roof and joined by him seconds later. I was then held down securely, but in the direction of the house.

I looked at him but he was staring at the house, his head ever so slightly twitching to a side every now and then.

It was then when I understood what it was and slapped my head of how thick I was.

There was hundreds of zombies, all rushing outside and looking around.

I decided to thank him quietly, and earned a quiet huff in response. Now I just needed to figure out how to clear them. The house was probably wrecked anyway.

But hey, it's an adventure right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, a bit short since it was rushed and.. well, it feels like being short.**

**Hurray for 10 chapters... (Well about 5 because of the length.)**

**Enjoyies.**

Hmm. How could I take them out? I only had a.. uhh.. nothing. I had nothing. Seriously?

I had forgotton my weapon. That's great isn't it. Well, I had him and my fists. Both useful tools.

He began moving and I crept behind him, but he shoved me back without even turning around. Good hearing.

"What, I just stay here and do nothing?" I said sarcastically. I got a nod in return and he leaped away. Hmm, maybe he didn't understand sarcasm? Or he was just annoying me. I'm going for the annoying option.

I sighed and slumped down on the pavement below me, next to this little rock that could be my cover for the day. I wasn't hearing much. I looked over and didn't see anything. Not a thing. I decided to stay put though, I definately didn't want to anger him. Or I could - to see how he reacted.

Nah, I wouldn't. He was busy now anyway. I could wait.

I looked over again, but it was the same. Nothing there.

I decided to move away and see what was going on. Zombies arn't clever enough to set a trap. They arn't even smart enough to walk properly.

I got up and casually walked to the house, making sure to check if he arrived back at the rock place. I peered through a small window and still saw nothing.

I opened the posh door and wasn't knocked to the ground. That was actually bad news. It meant he couldn't see me, or wasn't about.

I saw some stairs and began to go up them, but fell down. Not by being clumsy, but by the hunter. There's the pounce.

When I got to the bottom I saw he was angry and snarling, but I ignored it and smiled. Then my cheek was met by a fist of claws, and I got smacked against a wall. Ow. That was a bit far, don't you think?

After getting attacked I looked up and saw him still angry, even worse. He began using more force and I was getting annoyed quite quickly.

I barged through his grip but was soon against the door again, right next to a bump. Wow, that was lucky. I didn't need that rammed in my back.

He dug his claws in my chest and I yelped, desperately trying to get away. I was almost crying with pain here. Suddenly, he froze. Just stopped and lowered slowly. He took his claws out and I shook as he did so. God, that hurt a lot more than I anticipated.

It only came to me now that he was actually trying to KILL me. Not just 'Tell me off' but actually injure me badly/kill me.

As I got my breath back and stared at him he seemed to move further away, but his expression remaining neutral.

I began piecing together what happened. He wasn't killing me now, so something was up. Maybe his instincts told him to kill me but he tried to ignore it? Or he planned to kill me all along, which would explain the 'games' a little more, but couldn't do so for some reason?

He got up and pulled me with him since I was still clutching my chest, and something unexpected, shocking and weird happened.

He hugged me.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter doesn't seem to interest me much, I need to start planning out when I continue this.**

**Hope it's not too bad.**

Of all the things I may have expected to encounter in my life, this was definately not one of them.

It felt very weird to be embraced by a hunter. One that tried to kill you a minute ago like them all, but then suddenly hugs you.

Was he.. purring? It sure sounded like it. A gentle growl vibrating my chest. Very strange. Especially for him.

I wasn't sure what to do here. I think he was apologizing. Well, it was kinda obvious. I say kinda because I don't have Hunter Speaking talents.

He eventually let go and just stood there, looking at me. I felt awkward. Did I do something wrong, again? I'm sure he has already prevented me from running off for a while.

He started walking and went upstairs, not jumping around this time. Just walking like a human would.

I followed him a few steps back. I don't want to accidently anger him in any way. I've already been beaten up enough in my opinion.

As I finally reached the top stairs I got pinned straight away, and immediately tried to scamper away. I did NOT want this again. No way.

He kept me down with ease and I made myself look at him, but was soon relieved. He was smiling. Just messing around like he used to do before.

My scared slowly faded away as I saw he meant no harm now. By the looks of things he didn't mean it earlier either. Oh, but I needed to know one more thing.

"Where the hell are all the zombies?" I asked with confusion.

He cocked his head at the words and after a short delay shrugged. Where did he learn that? Did he do it before? I don't think he did..

How could he not know? "Cmon, don't play games again. I don't want to run into one of them downstairs." He did a strange laugh and I chuckled, how he did it was so funny.

It was like a snigger, mixed in with.. noises. It was really funny and weird, and I couldn't help but laugh this time. He didn't seem to mind.

"So, want to learn to talk?" I offered, still pinned to the ground. It was like a bribing game. Do something to get off the floor. A pretty good idea coming from a zombie.

He got off and shook his head, looking down at the floor. "..No? You don't want to?" He shook his head quickly again.

"Maybe tomorrow?" I didn't want to rush anything. I heard him do his own little sigh and sit down. Didn't he trust me?

"Are you alright? Is there something I did again?" I asked and sat down with him. He shook his head and looked at his bloodied claws, then lowering them and sitting in silence.

My guessed is that A - He didn't feel he could do it or B - He thought it was impossible since he was a Hunter. Or maybe even C - He hated being a Hunter.

It's not his fault.

As I was beside him, I noticed a lot of blood under his right arm. I know he doesn't like his hoodie being touched, but I didn't care.

I lifted the arm hole on the stinky thing and saw he had actually been injured himself, a huge scar leading right down his arm. He looked very human, but he was awfully pale.

He growled and shifted away, still silent. I let him have some space. I didn't want to put him on the spot.

After a few minutes of silence, he got up and headed downstairs towards the door, promptly looking at me and pointing.

Oh, it was night.

I came down and opened it, but couldn't help but ask: "Why are you going again?". even though it was pretty obvious, you never know.

He pointed at me and then at himself, then shaking his head. I didn't understand.

I trusted him. In a world like this I could trust anything. But he sprang outside, leaped apon the roof and curled up, looking into the distance.

I left him too it and headed in, quickly looking for any zombies in my house. None. Good.

I headed back upstairs and got ready to rest in this big white bed, white seemed to be the special colour in this house.

I hoped he would still be around tomorrow, and eventually got to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm alive! Yaay. Yeah I'm possibly one of the worst Authors alive, but I will try not to abandon this story with all my might, and more. (My might isn't much..) Anyway, enjoy!**

I woke to a familiar sound of scratching, which instantly made me smile. Happy already, in a zombie filled world? That was a first.

I wondered why he took an interest to me. Was there something special about me? Or dd I just happen to be there at the time he was?

As I got up I thought about the future. Was he going to be around in a week or so? Prehaps even a month? So many questions.. I don't need a headache to start my morning.

I opened the front door and he bounded inside, happy to see me. He was very dog - like, cat - like and human - like. What a bazzare mix.

I closed the door and turned round to say hello, but he was already jumping away up the stairs, skipping the horrible walk that I had to take.

He seemed different today. Almost full of MORE energy. How hyper could he get? That would be interesting..

I didn't actually have a play for today. I was just going to make everything up as I went along. Seemed a decent plan, we had a few supplies. Enough for now.

Once I had reached the top of the stairs, he leaped over me into another room. What had gotten to him now?

I saw him pouncing in circles in the room, and I expected him to jump back through. As planned, he lept back through and I grabbed onto him, forgetting physics existed.

Cutting out our journey in the air, we ended up in a piled mess, with him attached to me. With his claws. Not a nice experience.

I tried to push him off, nothing. I tried to get up, didn't work. I even tried to roll down the stairs, but I couldn't even do that! I was pinned to the ground, and looked completely pathetic.

In his frenzy, I couldn't tell if he was exited or scared of something. I didn't mind, it was nice being close to someone relatively human.

This wasn't good of me. I couln't be like that, it would probably put me in dangerous situations such as this one. As much as I liked him, I couldn't go too far with him.

*But how else can you have such a close friend?* My mind was arguing against me. I would probably go by myself, and might find someone else out here simular to me. Bad chance, but possible.

*Could you really leave him?* I was stumped by this one. Well.. no. I couldn't. The chance of me finding another friendly hunter was the chance of the world being fixed by tomorrow. Not very helpful.

While I was off thinking, he had released me and was staring at me with a blank expression. Great.. need an excuse..

Before I got a chance to speak, he gently picked me up and put me down, now upright. I thanked him and stepped back a bit, but was grabbed again in the form of a hug.

This was beginning to get annoying. Why couldn't he just give me some space? I know he was trying to be friendly, but this was getting a bit rediculous. I have to admit though, he is very cautious with me. That's a big relief.

I hugged him back, not wanting to make him feel unwelcome. He was now purring and nuzzling, which left me not knowing what to do. I just stood there and let him do whatever he wanted. I didn't really want to do that back with those clothes on him.

He let me go and smiled at me. He really was fond of me. I was beggining to find him more human like, although some of him was still.. hunterish. Maybe I could help change that.

I smiled to him and he jumped back down, landing perfectly and looking at me.

I'm going to turn into a marathon runner by the end of this, arn't I?

I followed him down and he led me outside, wanting to show me something. Must we do everything together?

After a while of running I was shown a box filled with supplies. Useful stuff too, like weapons and decent food. How he found this I don't know, we traveled through thin alleys and all sorts. I'm just glad he did. Probably that nose of his, that can do wonders.

I gathered some of the load and began making my way back to our shelter. Unfortuantely, I was going to make a retu-

He was a really useful thing.

Sorry it was short. Review please. :3


End file.
